vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusuke Urameshi
|-|Yusuke= |-|Final Reigan= |-|Mazoku Yusuke= |-|Raizen Possessed= Summary Yusuke Urameshi is the main protagonist of the manga & anime series Yu Yu Hakusho. He initially started as a teenage delinquent that sacrificed his life trying to a little kid, due to his act and his interference being considered as unnecessary since the kid would have survived either way, he was given to chance to return back to life. After said event, he became a Spirit Detective tasked with protecting the Human World from many supernatural threats. During the course of the series, he starts becoming a better person and became the lead of Team Urameshi composed by his closed friends and allies joined in his journey, which include Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Genkai, Koenma and Botan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C | At least 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A Name: Yusuke Urameshi Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human-Demon Hybrid, High school student/Spirit detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Flight, Enhanced Senses and Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and see invisible spirits, see demons through disguises they use to look as humans and has X-Ray vision with the monocle. Can also fight in pitch black darkness using only his hearing or even hear shurikens flying towards him), Extrasensory Perception, Likely Longevity, Acrobatics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura, Astral Projection, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to fire destructive blasts of Reiki and Youki), Can tap his life energy for extra power, Can shoot his blasts invisibly, Barrier Creation and Limited Attack Reflection (Can generate a barrier around his hands that deflects lightning), Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (His strength increases depending on his emotions), Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Blew away a warrior of the Spirit World), Possession (As a ghost, he could possess Suekichi), Fourth Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Mid-Low, has regenerated broken bones and healed from ki bullet wounds over the course of battle), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Hiei's attempt to mind control him) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Contributed to the total destruction of the dome he and Suzaku were fighting under) | Large Town level (Should be at least comparable, if not superior to old Genkai and Shishiwakamaru) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than Hiei. His Reigan tore through the stadium wall, a skyscraper-sized slab of concrete, a few kilometers of forest and was kicking up large quantities of water while passing well over head, grew much stronger with the thought Kuwabara's death on his shoulders) | At least Continent level, likely higher (Upon revival, he was stated to be able to wipe out a country. Fought Offensive Armor Sensui, and eventually killed him with a spirit gun after Raizen took over his body) | At least Multi-Continent level (Fought well against Yomi for a long time) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Kept up with Suzaku), higher reaction speed (Reacted to 8 of 16 Hiei's slashes) | High Hypersonic (Comparable to Spirit Wave surrendered Genkai) | High Hypersonic (Capable of deflecting Younger Toguro’s air bullets) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Sensui, who reacted to his Reigan) | Massively Hypersonic (Utterly blitzed numerous A and S class demons and sent them all flying to the horizon in a short time frame) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K | At least Class M | At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class T Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class (Equals with 100% over 100% Younger Toguro and superior to 100% Younger Toguro) | At least Continent Class, likely higher (Can trade blows with an Offensive Armor Sensui) | At least Multi-Continent Class (Traded blows with Yomi) Durability: Large Building level (Even half dead, he survived his final clash with Suzaku) | Large Town level (Should be no less durable than old Genkai) | At least Large Town level (Showcased that he has superior durability to 100% Form Toguro. Toguro’s punches barely phased him while Yusuke’s comparable punches could break Toguro’s neck) | At least Continent level, likely higher (Was hit by numerous punches from Offensive Armor Sensui) | At least Multi-Continent level (Took numerous hits from Yomi) Stamina: Extremely high. Didn't tire when he was fighting with Sensui even though they were running through several hundred meters in length at the time and smashing their surroundings. Near the end of the series, he can run for 4 days straight without even breaking a sweat and is able to fight Yomi for 60 hours. Range: Standard melee range. His Spirit Gun can travel over 1,000 meters or more easily. Standard Equipment: Has used spirit detective devices early on in the series such as an X-ray mirror that gave 2 way communication, spirit cuffs that was a power limiter, a concentration ring that increased the power of his spirit gun, etc. Has nothing notable later in the series. Intelligence: Experienced at being a spirit detective, fighting demons, and can think of clever battle strategies in the nick of time. Weaknesses: Yusuke acts unintelligently outside of actual battles. Notable Attack/Techniques: * Spirit-Gun: Yusuke's signature move; he harnesses his spirit energy and fires it in a strait line from his right index finger. The Spirit gun can vary in size depending on how much energy Yusuke puts into it, and the technique can be rapid fired in later chapters. * Demon-Gun: Same as the spirit gun, but makes use of his demonic energy. * Spirit Shotgun: An upgraded variant of the Spirit Gun. While not as power as its parent move, it fires multiple smaller shots that scatter in multiple directions enabling it to strike multiple targets. * Spirit Punch: Yusuke is able to use his spirit energy to enhance the strikes of his punches while simultaneously form a barrier around his fists to block attacks. * Spirit Wave: Yusuke covers his entire body in his own spirit energy thus using himself as a substitute for a spirit gun. This requires heavy amounts of concentration and may deplete him of his energy, but is very powerful and also grants him healing properties in turn. *'Mazoku/Demon transformation:' Upon his awakening as a reincarnation of the Mazoku, Yusuke has once received a possession from his ancestor, Raizen. In this form, Yusuke looses all self control and has his grandfather control him instead, but his power, speed, and endurance all skyrocket to great proportions. Has never shown this ability again after the fight with Sensui, and likely never will again given Raizen's death. Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc (Before inheriting Spirit Wave) | Dark Tournament Arc (After inheriting Spirit Wave) | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Shueisha